Weasley's Kitchen Pleasures
by honouraryweasley12
Summary: Ron and Hermione have some fun in the kitchen at The Burrow when everyone else is distracted.
**Weasley's Kitchen Pleasures**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Originally published on March 21, 2010

* * *

Ron remained tense after Hermione had scolded him nearly an hour ago, insisting that they visit with his family for a while longer. He knew they should, considering his mum had thrown the dinner in celebration of his successful completion of the Auror programme, but he had other things in mind for the rest of the evening.

The long, gruelling days of physical preparation and exhausting nights of deep study were finally over, and all he wanted to do was drown in his fiancée—an occurrence that had become rare over the past six months as preparations for the Auror qualification examinations intensified.

The combination of Hermione's forceful glare and the proud look on his mum's face had quelled his desires for a short time, but now he was overcome with need as he watched Hermione, her back to him as she started straightening up the empty kitchen while his family fussed over the grandchildren, who as always were the centre of attention in the next room.

He slid an arm around her waist, pulling her roughly towards him, his hard bulge pressing firmly into her arse as he rubbed up and down. His other hand groped her breast, pinching her nipple through the fabric as he buried his face in the side of her neck, causing her to moan under her breath.

"Ohhhh, Ron," she whispered. "We can't, not in here."

His mouth moved to her earlobe, gently biting it, his hot breath against her cheek.

"Then let's go."

"Not yet, love, your family..."

"I know, but I fucking need you, Hermione. These last six months... barely touched you. Don't you want it?"

She moaned, a little louder than before. "Yes, love, but patience."

"Bollocks to patience."

Ron's hand suddenly moved from her hip to the front of her skirt, his fingers delving under her clothing to brush the top of her lace knickers. His hand slipped underneath and traced a path down her smooth skin as he began slowly rubbing her clit.

"God, Ron, stop... someone could come in."

She whimpered as his long finger entered her, causing her to grind her arse even harder against his swollen, covered cock.

"So?" he teased in her ear as he fingered her and mauled her chest. "Your tits were made for my hand, weren't they?"

"Yes, Ron, touch me."

"Yeah, I bet you wish I was fucking those tits right now... you love that, don't you?"

"Mmm..."

His hand pulled aside her wrap blouse to expose her breast, his thumb running circles over her pointed nipple.

"This belongs to me, doesn't it, Hermione?"

She mumbled incoherently as he again feasted on her neck, marking her skin. A second finger joined the first in her cunt as he plunged in and out, his crotch thrusting against her.

"Wait... go home... too exposed," she panted, weakly protesting.

He chuckled deeply as he nuzzled her ear, causing her to shiver with pent up lust. "No, you wanted to stay, so we're staying."

"But I need you in me, Ron."

"That's exactly what I plan to do."

Hermione's eyes widened, and despite Ron's current actions, tried to turn around. He held her firmly in place and fingered her even faster. Her eyes closed in pleasure and she reached back to grip his hair, even while continuing her feeble objections.

"No, please Ron," she begged. "We could be caught at any second."

"That's the fun part, isn't it?" He licked down the side of her neck, his tongue circling the bruised evidence of his mouth on her skin. "Just knowing that at any time someone could see us as I take you, right here in the kitchen."

She groaned and he felt her muscles clench around his digits as he continued furiously fucking her with his fingers, the heel of his palm roughly rubbing against her clit.

"Your greedy cunt needs more than this, doesn't it?"

She nodded, unable to form the words at the rush of excitement.

"Tell me, love. Beg me for it."

"Oh, Ron, fuck me... please fuck me."

He pulled out his fingers and brought them to his lips, tasting the familiar tangy sweetness. He quickly undid his trousers, releasing his hard, long cock as she frantically flipped up her skirt and pulled down her now soaking knickers.

He grabbed her hips and thrust deep into her awaiting pussy, burying himself to the hilt in one stroke, his curly ginger hairs brushing against her fanny as he took her from behind. They shared a quiet moan, loving the sensation of their joining as one.

"Don't hold back, Ron, take me hard and fast!"

Ron complied and began fucking her in earnest, his hands gripping her hips as he moved in and out, his thick cock filling her, again and again.

"You love being fucked like this, don't you? Losing all control as I make you mine?"

"Yes, I love it. Love being yours, love how you fuck me."

He growled. "Better get used to it, my sexy bitch, 'cause this is how it's going to be now that training is done."

She made that throaty whine of need he loved hearing so much. "Mmm, yes, I'm yours whenever you want me."

Her words spurred him on, fucking her harder as he rubbed circles on her clit. He knew she was close and wanted to feel her control snap around him.

"You're such a dirty girl, begging to get fucked like this in public. I know you're almost there."

"God, yes!"

"Come for me, Hermione."

"Ron!"

He felt her whole body stiffen as she came, soundlessly screaming. He could feel her cunt tighten around him as she rode out the throes of her orgasm, all tension leaving her body.

"Ohhh, Ron..."

"I'm not through with you yet," he promised as he resumed driving into her, feeling his climax approaching and causing her to sob in pure delight as his throbbing, rock hard dick fucked her sensitive pussy. It was her turn to bring him to the brink, and she knew what never failed to get him off.

"I want you to come in my mouth."

"Fuck, Hermione!"

He pulled out and she eagerly dropped to her knees in front of him, grabbing hold of his glistening, freckled shaft and engulfing it within her hot wet mouth. Her head bobbed up and down, her tongue swirling around his cockhead.

"Yes, I'm gonna..."

He pulled away from her and grabbed his aching cock, stroking it and aiming towards her open mouth as he came hard, shooting rope after rope of white hot spunk in her mouth, along her tongue, down her chin and on her neck.

His body shuddered from the release, and he watched as she ran her fingers up her neck and chin, gathering his spunk on her tongue before closing her eyes and swallowing, causing his cock to spasm slightly at the naughty, erotic sight in front of him.

She stood up on shaky legs as they straightened their clothing, the thrill of getting caught fading as they embraced, still panting.

Ron kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly. "That was amazing, love."

"Oh, Ron, it was. Now are you glad we didn't go home?"

"Mmm... I always knew you were brilliant!"


End file.
